


Secrets (Asgard Short Sequels 12)

by LadyLorena



Series: Grace Stark [13]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLorena/pseuds/LadyLorena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice has a secret she has to tell her parents. Loki has to share one of his with Alice. Neither of them are quite sure how the other will react. One reacts well. One does not. Part of the series of shorts that follows Best of Both Worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets (Asgard Short Sequels 12)

Alice had a secret. Of course, like many secrets, it was going to become rather hard to hide in only a short amount of time, so she had to tell someone. She was terrified of this prospect. Not yet of-age, there were some things she knew could be decided for her and the matter her secret concerned was one of them.

She decided to tell her mother first. Loki was working with Thor on official business, so she found Grace stretched out on the couch, a book resting on her knees.

"Mom? Do you have a minute?"

"Of course, honey. What's up?"

"I've got something I need to tell you."

Grace raised an eyebrow, "I don't like the sound of that. Who do I have to kill?"

"Nobody. I'm OK...but I'm pregnant."

Silence.

"Consentual sex?"

"Yes."

"Serious relationship? Is he going to stick around?"

"No. And no."

"Are you OK with that? And with being pregnant?"

"Yes, and I think so."

Grace sighed, "Thank god it's only pregnant...I thought you were going to tell me I had to dig a hole in the garden. A man sized hole. Though if you say the word..."

"No, Mom, you don't have to kill anyone. And you're really not angry?"

"Good god, no. If you told me you were a crack addict, I might be angry, but pregnancy is something we can live with."

"I have no idea what a crack addict is."

"Midgardian drug."

"Ah. So how do you think Dad is going to take this?"

"Probably with a little more difficulty than I did. I mean, he did grow up here and with Odin as his father. He was probably terrified into never even looking at a girl for fear of knocking her up with his eyes or some crazy shit. Who knows how Odin kept the boys from having a ton of little heirs running around."

Alice laughed, relieved and amused, "I don't even want to think about that, Mom!"

"Well, darlin', I'm here to plant the seed of disturbing images in your mind for years to come. It's my duty as a parent."

"Is there anything you can do to prepare Dad a bit? Perhaps so he is not quote so shocked?"

"Yeah, I'll think of something. I'll talk to him as soon as he gets home."

Alice retreated to her room.

When Loki arrived, he was carrying something long and slender wrapped in dark cloth. He also looked increadibly weary.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? You look like you've been hit by a truck. Meeting that bad?"

"Yes. Something I had hoped to never see again has arrived at the palace."

"Come on, sit down. Let's work this through."

He sat beside her on the couch and slowly unwrapped the bundle, "I have had nightmares about it returning. About it being used against me as I used it on others. And here it is." He held a gold sceptre with a wicked curve at the tip, "But the gem that powered it is missing."

"The glow-stick of destiny...but de-glowed."

"Yes. And that is even more terrifying than the arrival of the object itself."

"Care to share why?"

"It has incredible powers- not only can it control minds, but if it were to meet up with the other gems of similar power...they could be reunited with the gauntlet to destroy the universe."

"Well that would suck."

"Yes. And were it to be used against me, every secret I have ever kept would be spilled easily, as one spills wine on a white garment."

"Well god knows I do that enough. Why do you think it would be, though?"

"This would not simply be left in front of the gate by accident. Someone sent it there as a message. They knew I would receive it and understand what it means that the gem is missing."

"You mean that somebody knows what it is and is looking for the other ones?"

"Indeed. And I know of only one someone who is actively seeking the set."

"Shit."

"Yes. 'Shit' is right."

Grace sighed, "So what's the plan?"

"I have to tell Alice what I am before it is forced from me and she hates me for not telling her, for misleading her to believe I am what I appear to be. I cannot act as my own father did and allow her to discover by mistake."

"Alice has a secret to tell you, too. She's scared of what you might think."

He set the sceptre down across his lap, "Is she alright? Do we have to order someone hunted?"

"No, she assured me she's fine and I don't have to dig a hole. I asked and offered."

"And you will not tell me, will you?"

"No. She needs to tell you herself. But maybe you can find the courage to do the same. A secret for a secret."

He dropped his head into his hands, "She will hate me."

"She will not and you know it. She's your girl, she loves you dearly."

"But she has heard the same childhood stories I did, of monsters and warriors, Jotnur slain and Aesir victorious."

"And she knows you. And if I need to remind her that you are still the same 'you' that she knew before you told her, I will. It'll be OK."

Loki's head was still resting on his hands, Grace gently rubbing his back, when Alice entered, "Dad, is everything OK?"

"Perhaps, and perhaps not. But your mother tells me you have something to say?"

"Yes. And it is going to be a huge change. Promise you won't be angry, no matter what?"

She was clearly afraid; he invited her to sit beside him, "I can only promise to do my best. I am a reactive creature."

"I know. That's why I asked."

"Speak. I will listen."

"Well...you're going to be a grandfather soon."

Loki's jaw dropped, "Say it again?"

"I'm pregnant."

He turned to Grace, "And you are quite sure we do not need to dig a hole or have someone otherwise dispatched? "

"No, Dad, no killing anybody. I made the decision, too. And gee, I kind of hoped you'd understand that people make impulsive decisions sometimes that have unintended outcomes."

"I do. Especially today." He gestured to the scepter, "What plans have you made?"

It was her turn to be surprised, "I'm not of-age yet. You make the decisions about this."

"Legally, yes, but you are the person who is most affected. The decision is yours."

"I want to be Mom, with a lot of help."

"Then that is what you will do." She hugged him and the sceptre clattered to the floor. Grace handed it back to him, "Alice, my love, I have a secret I fear telling you. But given that this has returned, Thanos is rising and you will likely be told or shown one way or another." He paused, unsure of how to continue, "Follow me."

He walked to the door, Grace ushering Alice along, "Mom, what's going on?"

"Your father needs to tell you his secret his own way, just like you did."

"Yeah, but I could just _tell_ him. What is he doing?"

"We journey to the vaults. Your mother has only been there a few times and never for this."

Alice tried to protest, but Grace cut her off, "No. This takes a lot of courage- your father has a lot of hurt from this." She did not ask any more questions on the rest of the long walk down to the vault. When they entered, the guards outside eyed him warily. He stopped just inside the room. Grace slipped her hand in his, "You can do this."

He led them to a pedestal and stared at the glowing artefact, "This is the Cask of Ancient Winters, a treasure to Jotunheim, capable of plunging entire realms into eternal winter. I will touch it. Please react kindly, though, as I am the same man after you know as before. " He turned to Grace, "I do not wish to let go of your hand, but..." She kissed his cheek and stepped aside.

"Hell, Dad, what's going on?"

He took a deep breath, "Father took me from Jotunheim. I am Laufey''s son, too small as a child, left in the temple presumably to die. Or so he tells. My parentage is certain, the reason for my abandonment hear-say."

"But you don't look like one of them..."

"This is a powerful glamour created by Father. I did not know it was until one of them touched me and I turned. The Cask will show my true appearance." Incredibly uneasy, he rested a hand on it. As he felt his face changing, he sighed, and bowed his head. Alice recoiled at the sight of him fully transformed. He stared at the scepter and said nothing. Grace watched as Alice very clearly grappled with the news. She abruptly left. He let his hand fall from the Cask, and covered his face. His shoulders shook. Grace wrapped her arms around him and hoped their family would survive.

When they returned to their quarters, Alice was nowhere to be found. She did not return that night. Loki did not sleep. Grace sat up with him until midnight. She made him promise not to do anything rash and went to see Thor. Sif answered the door to their chambers and assured her that Alice was safe, but she needed time to think. Loki did not take the news well and she worried that there would be another retreat from the world into books and studying, maps and stories. She curled up beside him and dozed on and off through the night.

In the morning, Loki was exceptionally quiet. He barely spoke over breakfast and when Grace suggested a walk in the gardens, he reached for her hand and said he would go wherever she wished. She hated seeing him so defeated, but was also slightly relieved that this time, his hurt had not manifested as the urge to invade anything.

As they were finishing supper, Alice entered their chambers. She stood by the door, fidgeting with the hem of the David Bowie t-shirt she had filched from Grace. Loki picked at his dinner and waited, dreading what he might hear, hoping that the fact that she had returned meant it would not be too bad.

"So...I did some thinking last night and did a lot of talking with Sif and Thor." He sat silent and still; Grace prompted her to continue, "You're right. You're the same person you were before I knew. And I'm sorry I didn't stay to talk things through."

He was so relieved that he nearly cried, "Imagine discovering such a thing about yourself by accident..."

"Thor was pretty clear on what happened- I don't think there's much left to imagine. You've spent a good chunk of time hating yourself for something you can't change. That sucks."

"Yes, yes it does. Your mother is likely the only reason I have come to terms with it. I never wanted you to have to know- I did not want to risk losing you over it."

"Mom, how did you feel when you found out?"

"Didn't make much difference to me. I was a third of the way through my life, I'd never been out of Midgard, and I had no idea what Jotunheim was. So when he told me, it wasn't a big deal. So what? He's blue. And? I didn't know all the stories. My friend Bruce turned into a giant green rage monster when he got angry. Different colours weren't really something to get worried about."

"But didn't it scare you even a little?"

"No. The first time I actually saw him, he was in surgery to remove slugs from under his eyelids that Thanos had put there during a decade of torture and his body was so battered he could hardly stand. I didn't care what he looked like, I just wanted him back. Not being able to touch him was tough, though."

Alice had wandered closer to the table; she walked behind Loki's chair and hugged him from behind, her chin resting on his shoulder, "I love you, Dad. Don't you ever forget that. Even if it takes me a little bit to get used to this."

"You do not have to see me as what I am. The glamour does not change without a relic or Father's removal of it."

"Even if you're blue, you're still Dad. And you'll be a grandfather soon. And I won't tell my baby any of the terrible stories about Jotunheim."

Loki smiled for the first time all day, "Thank you, my dear. Thank you."

Grace slipped out to make tea, grateful the family she had waited so long for was going to be fine, even if it took a little time.


End file.
